


Air Superiority Blue

by enjolras_lexa



Category: Casson Family - Hilary McKay
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Face Painting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Painting, set sometime during indigo’s star, this is so short i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolras_lexa/pseuds/enjolras_lexa
Summary: Face painting and cuteness AKA the iron will of Permanent Rose will not be denied.For chicken_neck who sorta encouraged this? Hope you don’t hate it?





	Air Superiority Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicken_neck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_neck/gifts).



 

Tom crept up close to Indigo and hissed in his ear, “This is really weird.”

Indigo smacked his arm away lightly and made the other boy sit down again. “I know, but just go with it. And whatever you do, if you want to live don’t even _think_ about touching your face.”

“You Brits are very strange, Casson.”

Rose re-entered the Casson kitchen, having found the colour she wanted out of her brand-new set of Halloween face paints. She waved the bottle in the air, tossing it onto the table with reckless abandon.

“Yellow Ochre,” Indigo read, turning the tube face-up. “Of course it is. Only you could get Yellow Ochre at a costume shop. Just don’t eat any this time.” 

“And Chinese White!” Rose produced a second tube from the pocket of her overalls.

“How come-?”

“Chinese White’s sweet,” the two Casson siblings said in unison, as though it were an accepted fact.

 

“I got all of us,” Rose had explained prior to commencing her latest work of Art.

“The set didn’t have a Permanent Rose but it had about a million different pinks so I can mix it until it’s right. Caddy can have Gold, Indigo was easy to find and so was Saffy. Michael would be Cerulean Blue of course, with bits of red. Sarah should be Burnt Sienna because of Italy but she wanted to be purple so she’s getting purple. She does insist. And Mummy can be Viridian and Daddy can be Vermillion because the names go together even if the colours don’t. See Tom, it makes perfect sense.”

Only Rose could end a speech like that with such a statement. And now Tom, despite his better judgement, found himself in a chair in the kitchen getting a large multicoloured butterfly painted in painstaking detail across the entirety of his face.

“Don’t I get a color?” Tom had asked. He had been quite hurt.

“You’re the canvas,” Rose explained, “Not the artist. And when it’s done you’ll be properly part of the family, won’t you?”

“Can’t argue with that, Tom,” Indigo innocently backed up his little sister.

Mostly he just wanted to see his best friend with paint smeared all over his face. It had a certain whimsical quality to it.

“You people are sadists,” Tom muttered. He wasn’t wrong.

 

“Hold still you, and Indy stop distracting him,” Rose was saying now imperiously. She traced the Yellow Ochre along the inside of a wing segment. “We’re nearly done, then Indigo can take the picture.”

Indigo was good at pictures. Making sandwiches, photography, crafting dioramas of polar landscapes, and being afraid of heights seemed to be his main talents.

“It’ll wash off,” he reassured Tom.

“It better, Blue,” Tom threatened, but everyone knew it was an obvious bluff. Tom talked a good deal, but he would never hurt Indigo. Everybody knew it.

Indigo made to smack him, but Rose preemptively shouted “Don’t jostle him!” as she filled in the last bit of antennae in gold and green and he thought better of it. Instead he pinched a bit of Tom’s shaggy hair between his thumb and forefinger and pulled hard. 

Tom didn’t dare flinch. His instinct for self-preservation told him it wouldn’t be in his best interests to move a muscle with Rose making Art on his face. “Ouch,” he said mildly. Rose jerked his head back without warning as though planning to slit his throat and traced a line along his jaw. Indigo stifled his laughter at the look on Tom’s face.

Rose released her captive, scrutinized her handiwork from behind her glasses, and nodded.

“There! Done!” she said triumphantly.

“Thank God,” Tom muttered under his breath and letting himself slouch.

“Smile!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title: it’s a colour! It’s Tom’s colour! And the name reminded me of his climbing thing. (Source: Wikipedia) 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! I know this is a tiny fandom but we are mighty <3


End file.
